Nayeli
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: "Leah is being beaten by Sam and i have to stand back and watch. I have loved her for so long, and i am going to change it!" or will something pop up and change it all anyway? please read and review!   Rated M just in case may have some lang/sex-notsure!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peps. I am so sorry that i am not updating as frequently as usual! I am actually doing exams! Ha funny, no. So it is 10 to 12 on a Saturday night and i am typing this amazing story (or i at least hope it is) for you amazing readers that just make my day! A sincere thank you to all. So without further ado, lets get this mega story on the road... oh i am not sure if i should make it like one chapter, or four chapters or even more if you think it should- so please let me know! Greatly appreciated. **

**oh and i am making no money from this, just a release of writers tension, so say a big thanks to Stephanie Meyer for letting me borrow her characters and interpret the way the book should have read. **

**This story was all based on the words of the song "Lullaby by Spill canvas". Thank you to the band, they are subconsciously describing Jacob and Leah so well****! Lol **

Jacob's point of view.

I listened to her breathing. Slow and deep, she was tightly wrapped in my arms as we lay on the bed. Her warm skin touching mine, soothing to me. this had to be our third night in a row where we spent the night in my bed. Sam was soon returning home to her, and taking her from me once again. Brushing the feeling of losing, i pulled her sleeping form closer to me taking in her smell from her hair. She smelt of me, her and hot sex. I fell asleep to the smell of her and to my memories of where this all began...

Flashback

_Watching TV is boring when nothing exciting is on_ i thought to myself as i flicked through the nineteen cable channels we had. Being midday it seemed that all old folks programmes were showing. Grabbing my chips from the coffee table, I munch on the first chip i pull out as i settle on watching the news channel. My thoughts wandered into my world of memories, choosing one from the dusty box in the corner of my mind i started to think about Leah.

We were on the beach when she threw sand in my face for standing in her sun- i was fifteen and she was sixteen. I laughed as i heard the front door bang. "Dad, is that you?" I shouted, not bothering to look up towards the door. There was no sound of his wheelchair on the wood floor so i got up and went to see who it was. i stand in the doorway of the living room and instantly catch Leah's eyes peering up at me through tears. I rushed over to her crouched on the floor at the bottom of my front door. Pulling her up, i hold her tightly in a hug.

"Leah, what is wrong?"

"He is after me..." she whispered into my t-shirt.

"Sweetie, who is after you?" i ask resting my hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer to me and my chin resting on the crown of her head.

"Sam..." She sobs, that mother fucker had been drinking again. Looking twenty and being a werewolf had its perks of having a beer or two and not getting completely smashed but Sam following in his parents footsteps and took up drinking when he found out that he could get completely steaming so quickly, however he denied it and said that he was _looking for a release_. From what still baffles me but he and Leah have been together since the second year in high school and only recently has Leah moved in with Sam after he proposed to her. But underlying, Leah was not taking the drinking well. And only since he started drinking had he began to beat Leah and demand horrible things of her against her own will. She started running awhile back, she ran to me after awhile, knowing i would protect her; i always have.

"Shh, Honey. Don't worry you can sleep here tonight if you want?" I offered, guiding her back into the living room. She sat on the sofa as i went to put the kettle on for us. I felt a pang of jealously towards Sam just for having Leah stand at his side; i had liked the girl well before liking Bella and all the way through, come to think of it, i have never stopped liking Leah. But since being with Sam it has been hard to get to know her as anything more than a friend. Nevertheless, her coming here made me feel like she knew who i was and was able to trust me.

Once the kettle boiled, i took through two mugs of tea and a plate of assorted biscuits in front of Leah.

"Thank you, Jake." She sobbed as she moved to tuck her feet under her bottom and lifted her mugs to her quivering lips. Parting slightly and blowing on the tea made her look so young and vulnerable, so much how she shouldn't look if she were with me.

"Leah-"I began,

"Please Jake. I really don't want to talk about it right now," I averted my eyes towards the floor going down her body, my eyes hovered on her forearm, a large purple-green bruise wrapped itself around all her arm, obviously Sam had grabbed her. I felt the anger in me begin to shake.

"Did _he_ do that to you, Leah?" i asked putting my tea down and getting up. I didn't know where i was going but i needed to put a bit of space between us for the moment, i hated seeing her go through so much pain. This was not the usual Leah. Leah was always mouthy, bolshy and well... my Leah. But not today.

"What..."Leah stuttered putting her tea down and standing next to me. she was so much smaller than me, her whole body was tiny compared to me and i felt protective of her but not in a sibling way- more a lovers way.

"Leah, don't bother playing me! Did Sam beat you? did he attack you while he drank himself to hell? Did he hit, punch, kick, rape and abuse you? Again!" i asked forcefully causing her to shy away from me.

"Leah! Did Sam beat you? did he attack you while he drank himself to hell? Did he hit, pu-"

"YES! HE did everything possible to me! because he was-" she sobbed, falling to the floor in front of me, she lay there leaning under the ledge of the window as i held the bridge of my nose as i tried to control my breathing and temper. I turn around to her and crouch down next to her folded form on the gorund sobbing into her hands. I lift her without a word, taking her bridal style into my bedroom. I lay her on my bed and removed her boots.

Pulling the sheets back i mover her limp, fragile frame to lie beneath them. Tucking her in, i rest next to her hip and watch her looking up at me with grateful and tired eyes.

"I want you to stay with me tonight. And tomorrow we will sort this mess out." I tell her; she nods her head as i lean in and rest my mouth against her forehead.

I left her sleeping, after half an hour of watching her and holding her hand to my cheek she eventually fell asleep. I hadn't heard him but Paul was in the living room sprawled out on the sofa eating my chips. For as much as i had to love him as a brother, he could be a real pain in the arse.

"Hey dude!" he shouted with his mouth full.

"Shh, Leah is sleeping! Keep that boom box of a voice down and what the hell are you doing here eating all my food?" i told him, grabbing my chips back as i sat next to him.

He watches me, "Are you and Leah doing the horizontal tango?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. I glare at him; TV forgotten.

"Dude no. Sam has been beating her again and she came here."

"Oh. She probably deserved it!" He spoke absent-mindedly as he watched the news. My nerves shook.

"No Paul she did not deserve it! That low life, sex demanding, waste of life she calls a fiancé is drinking again and she is fucking scared!" I tell him, feeling my anger build up in me. Paul snorted that seemed to be all the ammunition i needed. He yelped in pain as my knuckles collided with his nose.

"Don't you fucking dare come into this house and slag her off! You may be married to my sister but that will not stop me from murdering you! you better not bad mouth her EVER again! Do i make myself clear?" i said, standing over him, as he clutched his now healed nose.

"Okay, Jesus. You would think you guys were fucking each other!" he said pushing past my seething frame and leaving the house. I sat down on the sofa and held my head in my hands. I caught the refection of pink socks standing in the doorway.

"Jake, are you ok?" Her faint, broken little voice asked. I sighed and stood up. Without saying a word, i pulled her into my chest and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"No matter what we are going to get through this. Ok?" I spoke closing my eyes as i looked up to the ceiling trying to calm myself. She nodded against me.

Flash back

I subconsciously tighten around her as she shifts to cuddle closer. I kiss her forehead as her eyes flutter awake. "Jacob, do you ever sleep?" She laughs, leaning on my body for support to look up and in my eyes.

I laugh as i run my finger from her shoulder to her hip then along her back. I felt her skin raise under my touch making me smile.

"Leah-" i began, i could feel her sighing into my body as her mouth rested on my chest.

"Jacob, please i really just want to enjoy this and talking about what i think you are going to talk about is going to destroy it!" She pushed ofdf me and turned to face the other direction leaving a gap between us. I sighed as i moved over the bed, pressing all her back into all the front of my body and wrap my arms around her small slender frame. She tenses as she moves the pillow under her head.

"Le-ah!" I moan into her neck as her body turned, she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her eyes sparkled with so much joy and love overflowing. She had changed so much since she came over that first night, she was returning to my Leah.

"Ja-ke-y!" She mocked as she caught my lips with hers. Her tongue ran along my bottom lip as i pushed closer to her warm body. Pulling only my lips away i looked down at her settled face. she looked so perfect in my arms.

"Leah...I love... I love you!" I said, watching her expression.

"Oh no, Jacob! You can't! This wasn't meant to be anything but..." she pulled out of my embrace and left me alone in the bed as she went in search for her panties and bra. She pulled her shorts and cami on, as i watched her i noticed she looked different... but i couldn't put my finger on it...

"Leah! You can't deny it! You love me to!" i said launching myself from my bed grabbing my khaki shorts and fastening the button as Leah sorted her hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Jacob! I am fucking engaged! I can't!" She said to me, turning to look at me before moving past me in the doorway. I caught her belt loop and turned her into me.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you want to marry a man who beats you Leah, beats you until you are black and blue! A man who demands Sex from you, whenever he has an erection! A man who will go months without giving you any but expect you to wait! Leah, i would _never_ dream of hurting you! i would worship the ground you walk on! I would do _anything_ for you, and you know that! Please think about this marriage shenanigans, and think of all the options i have to offer you! please, just... think about it!" I said holding her against me. she avoided looking me in the eyes but kept her head resting on my naked chest. I swear i felt tears fall on my chest. I lifted her face to look at me, leaning down i kissed her cheeks countless times before she pulled away.

"Jacob, i have to. He depends on me!" She defended the bastard all the time. The bastard that raped her so badly she couldn't walk for a week! i remember the night she _stayed_ with me, i silently wept into her frail purple body as she lay awake comforting me. she was soothing me, telling me everything would be ok. But i never believed her as she came back to me every single week.

Until now when she not only wants me she needs me and i will be there.

**Thank you to all you faithful readers, i love you. you make me feel so special! Tell me what you think, leave a little review! Thank you xxx**

**Leah xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you. for everything. **

**You understand the disclaimer and all so let's just skip that! **

**This chapter is based on the song ready for love by India Arie.**

**Jacob's point of view still. (may have some lemons... yeah, you were warned!)**

**Flash back**

I remember seeing her standing there in the rain, soaking from the down pour and the tears falling onto her wet skin. I quickly ran out to her grabbing my jacket on my way. I wrapped her in my arms hoping she would follow me into the house. Here i was a bored 18year old virgin stuck as a werewolf and watching last week's re runs of Scrubs alone, helping a beautiful 19year old girl who was alone and being beaten by her 20 something boyfriend, also my alpha. She came to me easily, curling into my chest as we stood in the warmth of the hallway, dripping on the wooden floors.

"Leah, Sweetie are you okay?" I always remember asking her when she came to see me. She would sleep on the couch and i would explain to my dad what Sam did to her and so on and so forth. It has happened a few times before and so i expected to see her the next morning, dry and bruised. But tonight seemed different. Tonight it felt she wasn't going to be spending the night on the sofa.

She sobbed onto my bare, overheated chest as we moved into the kitchen.

"Jacob... it is getting really sore! He is honestly angry now! He looks almost... deranged when he grabs me! i don't know what t-to do!" She sobbed, as i leant in front of her on the floor. My chin rested on my arms that were crossed on her lap. She was resting back onto the chair crying into her hands silently. My heart sank for her, she didn't deserve this! Her father, Harry Clearwater, passed away a few months back and Sam told her she was not allowed to attend to his funeral since she was the one 'responsible' for his death. Obviously, the sick bastard was wrong, Leah told Harry she had phased at the wrong time, as the test results showed it was the Angina he had which led to a heart attack, it was due to stress but that could be the whole reservation not just Leah but Sam has taken this to his advantage. He accused the poor girl of something that had nothing to do with her, guilt trip her into thinking it was all her fault!

"Leah, you need to leave him! Move away from him, hell if push came to shove i am sure my dad would love to have you in here!" I said moving to sit on my knees, taking her hands in mine. they were so small and so dainty almost childlike.

"Jacob, i would but i can't. Every time i try to pack a bag or something he takes it from me and- h-he hits me!" She began to sob even more. I stood up, pulling her up with me. wrapping my arms around her protectively i felt the wetness of her tears seep into my skin through my t-shirt. I hated seeing her like this. I looked down at her as i angled her face to look up to me. resting my finger beneath her chin, i could get a clear look into eyes that didn't belong to Leah.

Moving forward slightly, i watch her cautiously. She makes no move to step back or away from me. But more of a thankful move as her eyes fluttered shut as our lips touched. I put more force on her lips as i felt her hands rid up my chest and cup behind my neck. Her body presses closer to mine, as we wrap in the world of protectiveness and safety we call ourselves. My hands wrap around her waist pulling her tighter to me. her wet hair over her shoulders pressed to my chest. I indulged in the feeling i had fantasised about for so long. Her mouth moved in the most delicate way as she pulled back. Her eyes slowly open and a small smile appears on her face.

"Jacob... i ..." I never let her say anything before lifting her feather-weight body and took her into my room. She giggled for the first time since my ninth birthday party. She sounded so young as i moved her onto my bed. I climbed on to lie next to her.

"Leah, let me show you how you should be loved." I say, but before i was able to tell her why, her lips were on mine already moving so cautiously but at the same time passionately. I moved to hover over her delicate frame covered only in wet cotton bottoms and a small brown cami. I move my hands to cup around her back and pull her closer to me. Our lips part and my mouth falls to the base of her neck. I move to crouch on my knees with her kneeling in front of me her back still in my hands and my mouth exploring her collarbones and base of her neck. I kiss smoothly over her shoulder as she wraps her arms around my ribs. I feel her heat radiating off her arms.

"Jacob, i can't do this. I can't love him but want you too!" I heard her whisper. Pulling back i look into her tear-filled eyes as she clenches her jaw as she holds the tears away from me.

"Leah, relax. I want you to cry! You need to cry!" I told her. She unclenched her jaw as her head fell to rest on my chest. "Leah, please think about this. If you left him you could come and lie with me and not feel guilty! Leah you and i could make a whole new life for each other. Please just consider it." I speak, into her almost dry hair. She moved her head to look at me.

"Please. I need a release. Someone who would treat me right. Jacob, could we do this on a _friends with benefits_ basis?" I thought about that... if it was the only way i could have her and see her a lot i was willing to do it for her.

"Yes. As long as you promise me you will not think about this in wolf form." I smirk as she smiles, before slowly lowering herself to the bed, with her hands wrapped around my neck she moved me with her. Softly i pressed my body on top of hers as my lips found her skin behind her ear, as she tilted her head to the side as she began to kiss up my shoulder and neck. Assaulting her skin, i realised that too much was separating us naturally. I moved off her but was able to show her what i was thinking since she began to remove my jean button from its loop. Her fingers stopped and looked at me as i watched her face.

"Leah, i want this as much as you do. So do it." and with that my whole body was on show to her, she looked at me as she moved towards me, her eyes attached to me, simultaneously i moved back and hooked my fingers under her cami and brought it slowly over her head. She sat there topless in front of me, but still covered in a layer of something i could hardly remove; an array of assorted bruises covered her fragile body. Pain and guilt jolted through me as i watched her wince from my glare. I moved and began to kiss each bruise on her stomach, moving her so she lay on the bed once more. Her hands found their way into wrapping themselves in my hair. As my mouth rested on her skin, i whispered to her, "I will make these disappear. I promise." I knew she heard it as she sighed heavier, almost as though she knew i was telling the truth.

I kissed all her stomach when i came to the waistband of her Calvin Klein lady shorts. I looked up at her and saw her nod. I removed them in one swift minute leaving us both lying side by side with nothing but our hesitation lying between us. "Leah, you are so beautiful." I murmured as I moved to straddle her hips. She looked up to me, smiling with gratitude, she crooked her finger asking me to come closer to her.

My ear was by her mouth before she spoke. "I am ready for your love." I moved. Seconds later I was buried into her. i felt her breathing hitch but she seemed to enjoy it. i lifted her body to kiss all the skin free from Sam's bite marks and bruises. One day, we will look back on this and realise that this is the beginning. The beginning of us.

**End of FlashBack**

"Jacob! Please. It has changed! You know that, you even said it yourself. The bruises are getting less. He really is calming down!" She defended as we walked down the stairs. She walked in front of me as she put her hair into a scruffy bun resting at the back of her head. We reached the bottom step, jumping down this tiny step always made me laugh as she turned and looked at me. I grabbed her in a tight embrace from behind, she laughed as she wrapped her arms over mine and turned her face into mine. I kissed her cheek.

"Think about how we could strike this exact position on the beach, in the grocers. I could do this-" I kissed her opposite cheek and down her neck, making her giggle, "-in the middle of anywhere and no one would bat an eyelid! Leah, think about it- me and you _anywhere_ together! No need to hide this love we share. " I sighed as she moved away and into the kitchen. This was our usual routine. Go to bed, come down, eat and wait. No discussing about us...

It really ate me up when i think of how much she has put up with him, i move to sit on the work surface as i watch her move around the kitchen so acquainted it looked as though it was her kitchen. I watched her move to the cupboard and pull out two plates. She turned seconds later and handed me a plate.

"Leah, thanks. Why did you say yes? Knowing that there was someone out here that could treat you like a princess." I asked taking a bite out of the tuna and cheese sandwich she had assembled for us. She looked up from where she stood. She shook her head, before taking a bite of her sandwich. I began to get annoyed she did this every time i asked her. she said yes to dickhead Sam last month, we had been going together for almost a year now and still no one knew. I jumped down, and held her arms turning her to look at me.

"Leah! You have to tell me! because we both know you _don't _want to marry that fucker! Unless i am fooling myself and thinking this is all a lie?" I ask she looks up at me, her body shivering beneath my hands, she kept mumbling _don't phase. No phasing_.

"Leah, honey what are you saying? Why?" she never answered but kept her eyes clenched shut. I shook her slightly only moving her hair. "Leah!" I alpha commanded her by accident but it caught her attention and her eyes shot wide open as she began to wrestle away, biting her lips. I trapped her between the wall and my arms resting level with her waist. Our bodies were so close, yet not close enough. "Leah, you know you can tell me anything." I pried as she swallowed.

"Jacob, i am... I am... pregnant." Silence. Fuck.

**OH NO! Who saw that coming? Huh, told you i am bursting with happiness, i can imagine all your faces! Hahaha**

**Tell me, did you see that coming? A little review ****merci beaucoup****! Hee hee xx and thank you to all those that left a review on the first chapter, made me want to write more! So thank you! **

**Leah xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you. for everything. **

**You understand the disclaimer and all so let's just skip that! **

**This chapter is based on the song everything by Alanis Morissette.**

**Jacob's point of view still. (may have some lemons... yeah, you were warned!)**

"_Leah, you know you can tell me anything." I pried as she swallowed. _

"_Jacob, i am... I am... pregnant." Silence. Fuck._

I stood there watching nowhere seeing nothing. Not even Leah standing still in the cage of my arms.

"Sorry. You are...p..pre...pregnant?" I stuttered, thinking of my life flashing past my eyes, the life i wanted with Leah, the life i saw and thought i had with Leah now going up in flames. Sam got her pregnant? But how, she is a wolf! She is only able to get pregnant by the a...

"Whose is it?" I ask bluntly, she raises her tear-stained face from her hands.

"It? Really, Jake? It?" she looked at me tears forgotten, now pure attitude.

"Leah, are you joking me? we have just had fucking sex, I just... and you tell me you are pregnant? I am really positively sure it doesn't happen that fast!" I blurt out trying to fill the silence of the world now, I move to the backdoor, debating whether i jump out now and do a few tracks.

"Jacob, please, you know now. You gotta let me explain!" She said obviously knowing the thoughts running through my head. I turned and saw her standing in front of me. that was what had changed about her, her stomach was more defined.

"Leah. Less than ten minutes ago, i was lying on top and _in_ you! and you didn't even think _maybe i should stop and tell him that i am __fucking__ pregnant!. _Did that not cross your mind, _once_? Leah i cannot believe this!" I groaned as i turned and rested my head on the doorframe trying to find all my will power not to run out and kill Sam Uley the doddering old drunk that can't defend himself never mind a little, helpless baby! I felt Leah's hand rest on my waistband at my back. Her mouth kissed between my shoulder blades as her other hand moves to the side of my neck. I turn my head and rest my chin on her hand. "Who is the father?" I asked once more, keeping my breathing in check before i phased right now and hurting Leah and the _baby_.

"I- i worked it back, because i took a test last week and it said i was three weeks on. Jacob that week you told me about the legend of being a female werewolf. That had to have been the week i conceived." She said, moving to stand by my arm, her hips rested by my fingers.

"No...wait... Sam was gone that week til Thursday? So..." I pushed, hooking my fingers in her pockets and pulling her closer. I was dreading the answer, sure if it was Sam it looked like it was the end of us, but if she said-

"You." My jaw went slack. I was twenty and now a dad. Oh shit. "Jacob?" Leah whispered as her hand rested on my face as i thought of the _conversation_ i had with my dad when i was 16 and had my one of my thousand girlfriends.

**Flash back**

"Son, i know this is awkward-" my dad spoke as he sat in his chair watching the TV, well more the adverts but the sound was muted. I had just told him i was going out for a date with..._Marney- May_... don't ask me why i thought she was nice, she wasn't even attractive- well, not like Leah. I laughed.

"Dad, i am old enough to know what i am doing!" I say, about to get up when he raises an eyebrow telling me to _sit_.

"You may be _old enough to know what you are doing_, son but i tell you right now if you_ ever_ get a girl pregnant before you are 21 i will honestly murder you!"

"But Dad, weren't you what... 19 when Rach and Bex were _conceived_. A little naughty playing in the woods with mom were you?" I laughed as he scowled at me.

"Jacob Ephraim Black. I am being serious. Don't think about getting any girl pregnant, because the consequences are more than you can bear!" he shouted as i ran upstairs to collect my jacket, after looking at the clock on the wall. Marney- May was being dropped off at mine in ten minutes. I laughed, my dad was always so dramatic- i would never dream of getting a girl pregnant before i was 20.

**End of flash back**

I came back to standing now between Leah's legs as she sat on the work surface and had our hands and fingers interlinked resting between the empty space between us.

"Oh Leah, my dad is going to murder me! anyway, you could hide the b-"

"Hi Kids! What you up to?" My dad shouts as he rolls in to the kitchen, he had a brown bag on his lap, the familiar smell of Harry Clearwater's fish pie diluted the smell of shock circling the room.

"Oh everything is cool, Billy, we were just chatting." Leah says, lowering her hands slightly as my dad soaked in the way we were standing.

"Ok. Well, all i ask is that i don't want my grandchildren to be conceived on my kitchen work surface." He chuckled jokingly as Leah and I stood with our mouths agape. I laughed slightly as my head fell to rest on Leah's shoulder. I groaned as Leah, huffed a laugh.

"Well, ok. I don't think they were?" She mumbled, more into my ear but dad already heard it and turned to look at us.

"Sorry, Lee what did you say, sweetheart?" he looks at us. Stunned. We look at him. He got the message to leave.

"They?" I asked turning back to her. She grinned sheepishly.

"I went to the doctor and she said she could hear three heartbeats, one being mine! Jacob, we are could be having _twins_!" and then it the light went out.

"Son, Jacob, Son wake up now!" I heard my dad talk to me, my eyes fluttered awake. I was lying in the living room on the couch looking up at the ceiling, laughing. i had the funniest dream in my life! Leah told me she was pregnant and had tw... Turning to my left, i saw my dad sitting with his eyebrow raised and his hands crossed on his lap. I looked at the pressure on my hand and saw Leah sitting rubbing small circles over the back of my hand. She got up and walked out leaving Dad and i alone in the living room. "Be truthful now. Are you are Leah together?" he asked, defensively. I pressed the bridge of my nose as i lay back on the pillow.

"What has she said?" I asked looking at him, through a tight eye. He was emotionless.

"Jacob, i understand you are now 20 and have a job, but you were never brought up to treat girls like video games! Play with them then move on when you are bored. Leah is very special to us and if you start to mess about, i personally will scold you until my heart is content." He spoke sternly to me.

"Dad, YES! Ok, Leah and I have been meeting for a while now! But you must _promise_ not to say a word to anyone- not even Sam!"

"Billy?" the familiar voice rang through the house, i turned quickly to see Embry standing in the doorway, shit realisation dawns on me.

_He heard that... and every word!_

**Hey beautiful readers- i am sorry this is rather short but i want to get onto something ReAlLy Juicy! Hee hee! So bear with me! my last exam tomorrow! 3****rd**** of February! Yay! Lol **

**Please leave a review i am really loving the response to this story! **

**Lots of love Leah! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you. for everything. **

**You understand the disclaimer and all so let's just skip that! **

**This chapter is based on the song Goodbye my lover by James Blunt.**

**Leah's point of view. (may have some lemons... ok, so instead of putting this on **_**every single**_** page i am going to tell you now. There may be a)bad language b) some moments of lemon-ness with Jacob and Leah c) heartache and pain will be the three main factors that this story consists of- oh and happiness (ain't sure yet though! LOL) so thank you to all the reviewers, this has been the quickest story i have ever had getting so many **_**amazing**_** reviews! Thank you. **

I walked into the house and heard silence. He wasn't home- i could relax. I went into my bedroom and grabbed my book as i lay down on the bed. I opened my book at the last page and read the first paragraph when my attention went to the world outside. The wind stripping the autumn trees of their leaves, the rain spitting against my window. I heard thunder cracking through the sky. A wolf howled. Jacob howled.

"Leah, sweetie are you home?" I heard _his _voice, call through the peaceful house. He stands in the doorway with his eyes on me and a smirk on his lips. I can see why Jacob really hated him now. I pondered on what to do; break everything off and tell Jacob i need to be with him? Or keep moving further into this dead end relationship?

"Hey beautiful!" He chimed as he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. He didn't know; and he will never know. These babies are Jacob's and mine! he will never get them. I mentally vowed to them in me that they will not be subjected to the pain i have gone through.

"Why are you happy?" I ask bluntly, getting up from the bed and walking past him, in head of the kitchen. As my foot stepped over the threshold his hand caught my upper arm.

"Hold on. I come in here happy to see you and you repay me with a bitch reply. What you playin' Leah, cause it seems i have lost the fucking rules!" he shouted, my hand instinctively went to my stomach as though i was trying to block out the sound to protect them.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me. now." I said, looking at his hand tightly gripping my arm. I don't know where all this confidence was coming from but wherever it was, it was helping me. He released his fingers as i stare at him in the face. i turn and move into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Leah, what has happened. You have a voice?" He laughed vindictively, making my blood boil. I turned from the refrigerator and watched him.

"Sam. Sam Sam. I have put up with enough shit from you and frankly i am pissed off. So here!" I slid the cheap ring off my finger and held it out. "My bags will be packed by midnight and i will be gone. You can continue with fucking my cousin." I smiled sarcastically as he looked shocked at my accusation.

"What the hell? Leah, you can't just end this!" He spoke flabbergasted as he stood back, further away from my outstretched hand with the ring.

"Eh... i think i _just_ did. I am tired of you, of your beatings, of your lies and deceitfulness! I am tired of _you!_ i need someone who loves me, cherishes me, wants me for being me not like you. you want me to be the big fang-dangled porn star of your dreams and when i don't reach such _high_ standards you abuse me! Sam, you are a sick, sadistic pig and I HATE YOU!" I shouted, turning back into my room and pulling the battered suitcase from the top of my wardrobe. I think back to how this all began...

**Flashback**

I am sitting in the doctors with Jacob lounged in the seat next to me, relaxed as i fidgeted as though i was waiting for something crazy to happen. I nervously tap my thumbnails together, forming an annoyance to Jacob. He covers my hands with his one and looks me in the eyes.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" He asks, his face getting closer and closer to me. i smile.

"I am scared Emily will walk in and see me and then start to ask big questions." He laughs, as he kisses my cheek.

"Don't worry. She won't walk in she isn't working today, i checked for you." He stops mid sentence as he looked past me. i was confused so i turned around to see Kim Connweller sitting behind the information desk. My mouth formed a small o shape as i looked at Jacob. He mirrored my expression as i tried to think logically what my next step was.

"It's ok. Right, we just walk out the other door!" I said, trying to convince Jacob and myself that it was ok. He raised his eyebrows at me, as i sighed, rubbing my head.

"Mrs. Black?" a doctor called from a door.

"Leah Black?" I looked up and see Dr. White looking around the waiting room, that was me.

"Oh!" I said jumping up and rushing over to her, Jacob hot on my heels. "It is Leah Clearwater. We are not married." I stated, the doctor had the expression of sympathy.

"I am sorry, i just presumed. Would you like to come in? Are you Mr. Black?" Dr. White asked Jacob, standing with his hand on my hips- i had been getting a lot of pain from the weight of my stomach.

"Yes, am i allowed to come in?" He looked confused, i was very aware of people looking at our exchange, but i was more concentrated on not making eye contact with Kim sitting obviously looking too. I started to walk in, the doctor got the drift and brought Jacob in too.

"Ok, Leah. How are you feeling? Have you been suffering anything painful?" Dr. White was a middle aged woman with jet black hair tied in a neat ponytail slightly off to the left. Her glasses rested on the middle of her nose as she read the file of me.

"Eh, my hips have been achy but apart from that i seem fine." I smiled as she nodded slowly, looking at the screen.

"Ok, let me clarify; you are 20 years old. Is that correct?" She looked at me over the rims of her glasses.

"Yes. That is correct but how is that relevant?" I asked, Jacob's knee knocked mine telling me _she is the doctor she knows what she is doing _.

"Oh, i just wanted to make sure that was correct." I smiled.

Twenty minutes past and we were leaving the doctor when i walked straight into Kim. Shit.

"Leah? _Jacob? _What are you guys doing here? Oh never mind- did you hear about your cousin! She came in looking for your Sam..." Kim looked shocked as i felt confused. I looked at Jacob who had Guilty written all over his face.

"Well, see you guys at bonfire night tomorrow!" Kim rushed off towards an office with a thick batch of files cradled in her hand. I don't look at Jacob as i make my way back to the car. Climbing in, buckling up i crossed my arms over my chest and stared out the window. Jacob sighed as i felt his hand rub along my thigh to my knee. Sending shivers through my body.

"ok, what is wrong?" he asked, as his hand hooked under my chin turning me to look at him.

"You know something? What?" i spoke bluntly as he looked out the front window.

"Sam has been thinking about your cousin." He started the car as i looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean _thinking about my cousin_? Jacob, he is cheating on me with _her!_" i asked, his knuckles whiten on the steering wheel. I place my hand on his thigh. He loosens his grip as he sits back in his seat. He pulls the truck into the side and looks at me.

"Leah. I don't want you to think i was hiding it from you, but he kept telling us that he was going to change. But i felt it was my obligation to tell you. i am so sorry, honey!" he looked down at the hand break as i processed what he said, Sam was cheating on me with my cousin, Emily.

**End of Flashback.**

I stood on the porch waiting for Jacob to answer. I look at my suitcase at my feet, it felt weird coming here and telling him that i have left Sam. Eventually the door opened revealing a bare chest, groggy eyed Jacob, rubbing his head. His eyes lit up when he realised it was me.

"Leah!" He sighed as he pulled me into his warm embrace. He kissed my hair, as i tried to pull back all the tears. "Sweetheart, come on in!" He said pulling back, his eyes swept over me, falling onto my brown tattered suitcase.

"Oh." He lifted the case and grabbed my hand leading me back into his house. He lead me to his room and placed the suitcase behind the door, before turning to me and holding me against him in a warm embrace.

"Can i take it that you left him?" he looked at me, with big brown eyes. I smiled as i nodded. He sighed as he leant down and caught my lips. A sigh of relief left his mouth as he kissed my forehead. I smiled he was right, he was willing to keep me- i could tell. "Have you got a place to stay?" he asked, in his eyes i was able to tell that he hoped i said no. I shook my head as he smiled.

"Well, we are staying here, but first thing tomorrow we are going to go apartment looking! That is if you want to be with me?" He looked at his feet as i smiled. i thought of the future i had with Jacob if i said yes.

"Of course i want to be with you Jacob- i have only wanted to be with you! I would love to move in with you!" I jumped on the spot as he caught me in his arms! A smile gleamed from his face as we laughed together. I settled in with unpacking my clothes and filing them in his drawers and closet. As i put my bra and panties into his drawer i spotted a piece of paper stuck under his socks. Sliding it out i saw myself, Sarah Black and his twin sisters sitting on the beach all under a pink umbrella in bikini pieces. I had a big smile on my face as Sarah had her arms around me and the twins. I was closest to the camera. I smiled as i thought about how this photo was taken a month before Sarah's tragic accident. As i was so lost in the photo i never heard the door open and arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to come cheek to cheek to Jacob looking at the photo. I kissed his cheek as i turned back to the picture.

"You were the one that stood out every time we went to the beach, the cinema even when i was in the hospital. I pined to be held by you! and now i have you i will never let you go!" i smiled. the feeling was mutual.

**Heya guys! I am so sorry! I needed to add Leah breaking up with Sam! So now i am going to make every chapter every three months until the birth of the babies, but along the way there are going to be twists and turns in the relationship of Jacob and Leah... hee hee- right in the palm of my hand! I have half term coming up so i am going to write as much as possible, but i do have tons of other ideas that are coming up- most are going to be Jake/Leah smut! Woo hoo! Lol **

**Lots of love and Happy Reading! **

**Leah xxx**


End file.
